Bound to Happen
by Keeshe Kal'daka
Summary: [RanKen] There is something different about Ken, he's not depressed, he's not clumsy... He's after Aya!


**Bound To Happen...**

_By Keeshe Kaldaka_

_Rated: R for boy boy attention, laguage, and craziness..._

* * *

Something was wrong with Ken.

Very wrong. So wrong that even Aya couldn't put his observation skills to point out what has happened to the sweet clumsy Siberian.

It wasn't even noticeable until the time the shop has been open and the school girls are at their primest of annoyance. It wasn't until then that everyone noticed a different side to Ken Hidaka.

"Why don't you take that pot and shove it up your" The ending insult was so savage that the entire clan of girls gasped, their ears a tingle, their eyes wide as compact disks, and mouths gaping. It also caused a sudden silence through the entire flower shop.

And that insult.. was directed right at the fearsome Abyssinian.

A dark almost lecherious grin came to Ken's lips at the expression on Aya's stunned features. Almost smug look that he could actually shock the icicle. His brown eyes held a gleam that was unlike the cheerful sort.. "Better yet, I know something better to stick up tha"

His proposition was cut short with a hard slap over the mouth and Aya kept it there, to make sure Ken did not finish. With his back to the school girls that have amazingly stayed silent, Aya gave Ken a glare, a question of what could have gotten into him! This was not the Ken Hidaka they all know and work with.

Aya's eyes widen and snatched his hand off when he felt a warm wet object tickled the middle of his palm. Ken licked him!

"Excuse me." Aya growled as he snatched Ken's arm and dragged him out of the shop fast enough that the girls couldn't even bob in a word. He was getting the both of them out of there before Ken made a fool of himself even more so.

Once down in the basement where they would recieve their mission assignments, Aya pushed Ken to the wall, a sign of his frustration at Ken's odd behavior. Especially that odd look in those eyes.. a look of.. trouble.

Possible bad sign, yet this was Ken, Ken did not know how to be as troublesome as Youji is except when being clumsy. This trouble like look was new and it bothered him. Ken has the upper hand, he was unpredictable at this moment. He could either break out in a laugh and say it was all a prank, quickly apologize (which Aya highly doubt he would), or continue in this strange arrogant possession.

Ken leaned against the wall, self assured, crossing his arms over his chest, tilting his head as he eyes went down.. and scaled up Aya's lilth figure slowly... and provocativly. A dark forbidden heat scored up Aya's spine. It also made his brow tick. "What the hell is wrong with you, Ken" He snapped, placing himself in his intimadating pose, wanting Ken to snap out of this rediculous behaviour.

The soccer player shrugged. "Nothin'. Jus.. admiring the view. Lookin' good." He purred, a smile of amusement lifting to one of pursuit. A smile that was familier when Youji would see a woman to his delectable tastes.. When has Ken ever mastered such a look? And perfected it to such a max that Aya felt unease..

"Thats not what you said upstairs. This is not like you Ken." Fujimiya hissed lowly, ready to get in Ken's face. He still didn't get the answer he wanted and Aya figured either he was drugged, drunk, or someone paying him a hundred thousand yen to do something so.. so.. Kami-sama, he couldn't even phathom to why Ken was like this.

Maybe he finally snapped.

_'What a way to go.'_ Aya thought.

Ken stared at him as if he was stupid, then rolled his eyes guiding his gaze to something beside him or somewhere else other than eye.. Ignoring the growing fury building up in the leader. Look, he's ready to blow. Suddenly his eyes snapped to observe eye from the corner, that devil smile returning..

Without warning Ken snatched Aya's arm and swung him around so that Aya was against the wall, and this time Ken made sure there was not an inch of space between their bodies. His hips pressed against Aya's, almost widening his legs to settle in a cradle.. Aya gasped at the friction between two pairs of jeans, hard muscle, and Ken's taunt stomach against his own. This was definitly not the Ken he knew of, the ploy was fluid, graceful, not a hint of that clumsy style of his.. This was the strength of the Siberian.

Then it clicked. Could Ken finally fall into the depths of the alter ego they are all to wear in duty? No, it couldn't be. Even on duty, Ken wasn't the best of the bunch, he could get his job done at least, yet mind clouded with emotions.. Here, Ken was dominating.

Aya noticed that when his wrists were clasped together in a strong grip above his head. It was an action that brother the redhead out of his stunned silence, feeling all the unexpected ribbions of heat coursing through his body towards his groin that was being rubbed by Ken's at every little twitch and bump. Aya bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from hissing, a feeling that was almost of pain. In this position he was vunerable.

He hated feeling vunerable.

"Ken, what the hell are you doing" Aya grounded out, trying to pull his wrists free, struggling more, and almost breathless for the more he struggled, the more the grind came between them. Could he have impulsivly done it? He rather not think about it. Ken had both his hands on his wrists, pressing more to take away the air and his personal space.

Ken purred, a deep rumble in his chest that Aya could feel it. Their noses almost touched as brown eyes clashed with violet. Aya inhaled as he tried to glower, not to give anything away, yet his nose picked up a heady scent. Warm.. almost intoxicating.. and it was coming from Ken. It was strong and momentarily addictive in this position..

The purring ceased as a fire snapped into Ken's gaze. "Being myself." He smirked, a brow cocked arrogantly. "Figured my nice fascade was getting me no where. Not as fun as this is.." His lips pulls back to show a row of white teeth.. his tongue caresses the sharp bumps and edges, drawing Aya's attention to the muscle that had hit his sensitive palm in that one sneak attack.

But his words brought out his own raised brow. "Fascade? What fascade, Ken" This was not the normal Ken. This was not the Ken he knew and worked beside for many years.. Not the Ken that almost kicked his ass on their second meeting. Aya didn't like this one bit either.

Again Ken rolled his eyes. "Think ya know everything? Not very bright, Pretty."

_'Pretty?'_

The brunette cast a half mast look, sleepy, bedroom look that caused another stirring in Aya's gut even though everything else in side him was saying that this was wrong, a taboo that mustn't be touched. "You see, everyone has two sides of themselves, the good, the bad, the evil, and the pure. It was bound to happen, now that I got tired of my naive side..." His words drew lower and lower to a husky whisper, his lips drawing closer to those pale ones, ones that were parted in hesitent panting.. He could almost kiss him..

Drawn into it, Aya's eyes involuntarily closed to except this forbidden experiance.. but words pushed through him, this question to this madness.. This drop into the twilight zone. "What was bound to happen.."

Brown eyes open again to look those those closed lids, lips pulling back into a smile.. "My naughty side of course..My dominate side.. My side that takes what I want.." And from the looks of things, what he held against the wall was what he wanted.

When Aya's wists were suddenly let go, violet eyes snapped open and Ken was off him just like that. Ken walked away with a confident swagger in the direction of the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder. A wink, suggestive and oddly like Youji's.. He gave a wave as well, climbing the stairs. "See ya later, _my_ pretty..."

Fujimiya watched him leave up the stairs, his legs giving out to slide down the wall to sit down.. his mind rushing back now that he can breathe again.. the lingering scent of Ken still present to annoy him. He pressed his fingers to his lips, feeling also the remaining tingle, the remaining feeling of Ken's almost kiss.. They were soft, he did notice that, while the rest of Ken was hard, those lips were still soft.. But..

"What the hell just happened"

To be continued... in chapter 2!

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note:_

Hello everyone! I have returned! With a new story.. that seemed to have poured out of my fingertips Plus it just hit me. Now I haven't read every single WK fic.. so I am not sure if anyone else had the same thought.. Why does Ken have to be the one that snaps and be emotionally depressed? Anyone ever see him.. Bad? So.. now in this fic Ken is reaaally Ooc.. but still, I think its hot.

Anyway- Weiss does not belong to me but the great creator.. Crap I can't remember how to spell her name.. I am feeling lazy now that I am done and its 1:41 in the morning..

Hope everyone enjoyed it. If ya liked it.. be prepared for mooooore Kinky Ken..

**_Keeshe_**


End file.
